


We're Next

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for b2wm, who asked for, "Sev/McG, or any genfic's good too..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Next

The acrid smell of smoke hung in the air. There was little they could do; Hogsmeade was a smoldering ruin.

Only Hogwarts was left. Severus ran a hand through his hair and cursed as a green flash of light pulsed faintly in the distance.

"There was nothing we could do," said Minerva. She seemed to be trying to convince herself.

"We're next," he said. "We need to regroup."

She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the direction of the village. "I hope they escaped," she murmured.

"Minerva, we need to get back to the Headmaster," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her. It was drastic, but it snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes, yes," she said impatiently, breaking free of his hold. "Let's go." She rubbed her eyes fiercely for a moment and then set off for the castle, her posture determined, her cheeks wet.


End file.
